


longing, rusted.

by submersive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive
Summary: Tonight, Tobio loses twice.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	longing, rusted.

**Author's Note:**

> You can only hold a smile for so long, after that it’s just teeth. (Palahniuk)
> 
> this one's an old one. if you've seen it before. no, you haven't.

“Mr Tooru, what about you? Have you ever been in love?”

Tobio watches him in his periphery. There’s a blank expression on Tooru’s face and a fake plastic media smile fixed on his mouth, all teeth and lips red like arterial blood.

The spotlights on them are too bright, and the cameras are blinding. There are far too many people in front of them, coagulating like sharks catching a whiff of a still bleeding wound. The rest of their teams next to them fade from his view, light blue and red fizzing out of his sight.

“No,” Tooru answers, leaning forward so his voice is amplified by the mic with his face turned towards Tobio.

It’s the voice Tobio used to hear first thing in the morning, and the last thing he used to hear every evening. It’s the voice that used to whisper plans for their future, about dogs and children, and a house that has a volleyball court at the back. Tobio still remembers how it feels to hear that voice rumbling against his chest.

Tobio’s stomach plunges, and he can’t seem to breathe.

Tonight, Tobio loses twice. On court, and in this room.

Tooru meets his eyes.

“I’ve never loved anyone in my entire life.”


End file.
